The Warning
by Hylander McLeod
Summary: An ominous stranger warns Holtz of his vendetta against Angel
1. Part 1

Disclaimer- Buffy and Angel are both property of Joss Whedon. This is just for fun

Chronologically- set during season 3 focuses on episodes Quickening and Benediction

Significance- Post Siblings in Arms but before Crime and Punishment

* * *

**Part 1**

_Holtz sat down in the chair, his eyes fixated upon the images displayed on the screens before him. Sahjhan had left, claiming to take care of some matters while the vampire hunter regained his rest. Very well. If the demon wanted him to wait, he'd wait alright. But he would not wait forever. _

"_He scattered the silver upon the ground and hung himself." _

_Holtz stood up, alarmed, and turned around. Standing across him was a young man- or at least what passed for one-. The stranger, about 6 feet or so, dressed in black garb. From his vantage point, in his state, Holtz could tell the dress attire was not that of 17__th__ century England. Nor of any neighboring sphere of influence for that matter. _

"_It appears his heart far outweighed the purse which he bartered."_

_He approached slowly, his movements almost placid, the very epitome of calmness. His eyes revealed nothing, no trace of emotion ever evident upon his face. His slow moving pace, almost deliberate-like, brought him beside the vampire hunter who had assumed a more relaxed posture but remained rather leery of his presence. _

"_It appears his heart far outweighed the purse he bartered." _

_Taking another step forward, he let his eyes scan the multiple images dancing across the several screens. The corners of mouth turned upward, the slightest of smiles displayed upon his face. "A handful of minutes for two hundreds plus years. Nice." He paused before continuing "Of course there's no substitute for real life experience."_

_Holtz was becoming annoyed. He had agreed to Sahjhan's offer as it would get him what he wanted- Angelus dead by his hand. Now he was here, waiting, losing time when he should be hunting that monster. On top of that, another fiend made his presence known with meaningless babble. "What do you want ?"_

_The other turned slowly, shifting his feet to stand beside him. He let his eyes take in the man's presence running them over his form top to bottom, before settling them upon Holtz own face. _

"_You're not the first to sell your soul for something. Don't be surprised if events turn out not your liking."_

* * *

_I am back with a vengeance. Hopefully. I've put up a fic centering around Dawn and Angel, I've added another Compilation one shot, Chapter one of My own Worst Enemy is in the works and I hope to have it up by this weekend, the next chapter of Penance for my Sins by next. _


	2. Part 2

disclaimer- as it is with all my stories/chapter

chronologically set towards the end of Benediction

Significance- Post Siblings in Arms but Pre Crime and Punishment

* * *

The old Holtz watched as the vampire responsible for the much of his pain and turmoil shuffle towards the door of the motel room.

"Someone had told me" he started "not to sell my soul for vengeance."

Angel stopped in his tracks. "Kylar forewarned you ?" he questioned. "He must have thought you worth something."

No doubt this was another of _his_ games. The rogue had found another victim- Holtz- a man having been robbed of everything he could ever have, his entire family. One who had faced so much pain, seeing his wife and infant son dead and having to throw his own daughter into the street, a man so hell-bent on revenge he was willing to whomever and whatever, not caring the damage he himself would cause, and how many lives he would ruin, in attempts to gain his revenge. Another who would no doubt suffer a punishment should he not learn the lesson.

Despite everything that occurred, the bad blood between the two men, Angel knew the old vampire hunter deserved a fighting chance.

"You'll see him again if you're not careful. That one has his own code."

* * *

If you have crystal ball or can a bit of insight and have viewed my profile page you can guess what's coming. Or can you?


End file.
